


Boxes of Crayons

by fangirl6202



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: You’re really mean, you know that?” Spot said, pouting grumpily. He crossed his arms, puffing his chest out.The little  boy seemed very scared as he talked. “W-What do you mean? D-Did I do something?”Spot let out a huff and gestured to the box of crayons next to the boy’s arm. “I was wanting to impress everyone by having a box of 64 crayons! But you! You have 96! That’s like… A gazillion more than mine!”
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Katherine Plumber, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	Boxes of Crayons

_ Spot Conlon’s chubby hands gripped his gigantic box of crayons as he approached the tiny desk across the room. _

_ The boy at said desk was busy coloring a page their teacher had given out and was humming softly. Spot slammed the box on his desk and the boy’s head snapped up. _

_ Spot nearly stopped because the boy was very … pretty. He had hair that was a mix of yellow and orange, whatever that was called. He would have to ask his brother what that color would be. Jack was in 6th grade, which made him  real  smart. The boy’s eyes were blue…Or green. Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Blue green blue green blue green– Spot couldn’t decide what color. _

_ Spot remembered he was supposed to be mad and scrunched up his face scary-like.“You’re really mean, you know that?” Spot said, pouting grumpily. He crossed his arms, puffing his chest out. _

_ The little boy seemed very scared as he talked. “W-What do you mean? D-Did I do something?” _

_ Spot let out a huff and gestured to the box of crayons next to the boy’s arm. “I was wanting to impress everyone by having a box of 64 crayons! But you! You have 96! That’s like… A gazillion more than mine!” _

_ Before Spot could say anything else, the boy burst into tears and he froze. _

_ “I-I’m so sorry. ” He hiccuped, wiping his face. “Albie said i-it would h-help me make f-friends.” _

_ Spot suddenly felt very bad. Miss Medda said it wasn’t nice to make other kids cry. He slowly patted the other boy’s back. “Look…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m just new and I wanted to make friends too. ” _

_ The boy sniffled and looked at Spot with watery eyes. “I-Its OK. Charlie says i-im sensit-tive.” _

_ Spot sat down in the empty desk next to him. “I’m Sean,” he said, pointing to himself. “Sean Conlon, but you can call me Spot.” _

_ “Antonio,” the boy said. “But my family calls me Tony. Or Racetrack. Or Race.” _

_ “Who’s Albert and Charlie?” Sean asked, because he was too busy deciding what name to call him.  _

_ Race (Spot decided he liked that name best) smiled a little, wiping his face with his sleeve. “My brothers. I have a sister named Katherine too. Do you have any brothers or sisters?” _

_ Spot smiled, showing a gap between two teeth. “Yeah! I have a brother named Jack, and my Momma adopted two boys too! Their names are David and Les.”  _

_ Soon, the end-of-the-day bell rang and both boys got up, neither really realizing they had just spent the past hour talking and coloring together. _

_ "You wanna come over to my house sometime? My momma can drop you off!" _

_ Race smiled. “Y'know Spotty? I think we’re gonna be the bestest friends forever and ever. ” Spot smiled back brightly and held out a pinkie that Race hooked his on to _

_ Both boys smiled before both saying “Best friends forever!!”  _

Spot thought back on this moment, the one that had determined his future, as he fixed his tie in the mirror. Nearby, Jack was helping Davey with his own tie, and he looked over at Spot with a grin.

“You ready, Spotty?”

He looked at himself in the mirror, not even mad that Jack had called him “Spotty”, a nickname only Racer could claim.

“You bet your ass I am, Jackie-boy,”

A half-hour later, as he held Race’s hands in his, Spot couldn’t believe this was finally happening. 

He took in a shaky breath before speaking. “Antonio Higgins.

"The day we met, I had just moved from Brooklyn to Manhattan. My older brothers, for some reason, thought it would help me make friends if I had a huge ass box of crayons.” 

Everyone around them chuckled and it gave Spot confidence to go on. 

“But you, asshole, had a _bigger_ box of crayons. Me, being the person that I am, decided to call you out. Well, bottom line is, I made you cry.“ He could hear Jack trying (unsuccessfully) to smother his laughter. “After that, I apologized and we spent the rest of the day coloring together and became best friends. I should have known then and there we meant to be. I brought you over to meet my family the next day, and Ironically, our brothers got the marriage memo before we did."

Both Race and Spot broke off eye contact to glance at their families, who were rolling their eyes at the jab. 

The two men closest to them were their eldest brothers, Jack and Charlie, holding their two year old daughter between them. They were the first of their families to get married, just celebrating their 8th anniversary.

Next to them were David and Katherine, smiling at their little brothers. They had only gotten married 2 years ago, and were still in the ‘honey-moon’ phase they liked to joke. But there was no disguising the fact that those two were made for each other. 

Spot turned back to the man in front of him and smiled. “You are the sweetest, kindest, bravest, honest, generous person I have ever met. You put up with me all the way through high-school and even agreed to date to me in college. I will still never understand why you chose to date a hot-headed kid who hates it when you bring up how short he is," he said, grinning when Race laughed loud and unashamedly at the joke. " But I am forever grateful that you did. I promise you that I will always be here by your side and that I will always love you. If not, your brothers would find me and beat the shit out of me. ”

The entire congregation started laughing because they knew he wasn’t wrong, and because all said brothers started yelling threats and obscenities detailing just what they'd do if Spot ever _did_ break Racer's heart. Most of it contained bodily harm.

Racer blushed from embarrassment, ducking his head a bit after sending a quick glare at his brothers, and Spot couldn’t help but laugh. He placed a hand on Race’s cheek, and he felt so full of love when Race moved into the contact. “It’s been almost 7 years since we started dating and I still fall in love with you a tiny bit more whenever you blush or laugh. I can't wait to wake up next to you, hear your singing while cooking, dance with you in our living, and just _love_ you for the rest of our lives. I love you.”

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur and before Spot’s mind could catch up, he was crying and speaking two words.

“I do. ”

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be good, I frankly can't tell, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Leave me kudos and comments! I love validation!


End file.
